


SHOULDER To Cry On

by hey_its_lazy_calling



Category: JC Caylen - Fandom, Kian Lawley - Fandom, KianandJc, jian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_lazy_calling/pseuds/hey_its_lazy_calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>••Kian doesn't believe he is enough.<br/>°°Jc trys to show him how close to perfect he really is...</p>
<p>~one-shot boooiiiii~</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHOULDER To Cry On

"Are you sure this would fit me?"

Kian's voice echoes through the room as Jc had given him a shirt of his own. Kian had stayed the night before and had no clothes yet he was reluctant due his visions of himself. He could never see himself in the light and be happy for who he was no matter what threw itself his way.

"You're alot more skinny than me, it would be a dress on you. Plus it would be really cute..."

Kian sighed before pulling on the huge shirt, playing with the hem once he saw it fall down so low. Smiling, Jc wrapped his arms around Kian's small waist, standing on his tippy toes to kiss his nose from behind his back. Immediately on impact, Kian's nose wrinkles and he giggles uncontrollably. He really was an adorable sight.

"If I'm sad and feeling down, will you still be here?"

Jc turned to look in his eyes that expressed that he was serious and wanted an answer soon. Tenderly, he places kisses on his cheek before pulling him closer to his neck, allowing Kian to rest his head on his shoulder. Carefully, he petted his hair, playing with the soft materials in his fingers.

"I'm always be the shoulder to cry on, the comfort when needed. Kian, I care about you and to me, you are the bestest thing that ever happened. I love you... and all your perfect little flaws."

Jc watched as Kian fell asleep on top of him with a smile on his face, softly whispering:

"I love you Jc... Thank you..."

**Author's Note:**

> from my second wattpad account: @heyitslazycalling2
> 
> ayyyyeeeeeee comment below if I should post more of my wattpad workssss
> 
> Original wattpadd: @hey_its_lazy_calling if you want more options


End file.
